The spirited life of a cabin boy
by Riscet
Summary: My take on a cabin "boy's" life post black pearl This is not a perverted or in any way sexual story, at least not intentionally. some discipline involved but considering the time it's pretty realistic so if your offended by this, don't read my story and t


My take on a cabin "boy's" life post black pearl This is not a perverted or in any way sexual story, at least not intentionally. some discipline involved but considering the time it's pretty realistic so if your offended by this, don't read my story and try to avoid history class as well.

Kate walked around the edges of the ship's deck. It was a dark foggy night , At the head of the ship she could barely see the light of the captians cabin. She snorted good old jack; always drunk and none the wiser. In fact . Quite likey due to the Rum , he really missed a lot. Mostly the fact that one of his cabin "boys" was in fact nothing of the sort. Kate had also managed to avoid attracting any specail notice. Kate was known as a "late bloomer" as a girl and a little bit porky as a boy at least that was how she accounted for some of her slightly femmine features. Kate looked up to the crow's nest at a bitter young ship-mate appropriately known as 'Crow'. Barely more than a cabin boy himself, he was one of Kate's many partner's in crime and in drink. "Oy Crow" she whispered "where's Squish?" " He's listening for our opportune moment" He said, refering to the tell tale thump of The Captain passing out. After which they would sneak into the cabin and help themselves to the spirits within. She squinted into the shadows surrounding the cabin and for a fleeting moment could just barley make out the crouching out line of a scraggly figure. Squish was a typical shady character , with an unlikely nick name and impeccable hearing. Kate was known as Roach herself, probaby due to her small stature . All the sudden Squish jumped up " He's out" he whispered. Crow slid down the mast and crept towards the door with Roach and Squish. Then he took a carved fish bone out of his pocket and began to pick the lock. However when he unlocked the door he found that it would only open a few inches. Wich was all Roach needed she sqeezed through and stepped over the captain. She turned around and grinned. "Maybe I'll leave ya a few drops" she said to her larger compainions. Crow glared "you'd best be leav'n a hell of a lot more if you don't want to get locked in here" Roach glanced at the cabin key near to where Jack lay, and smiled as pointedly 'in your face' as she could. "Dammit" he swore, he pulled back from the door and was making out to kick the door open when Squish hissed at him, "Are you daft Crow! The cap'ns the one who's blocking the bloody door!" as if on que a deep bass snore resounded from the other side of the door. Crow jutted out his chin trying to protect his inflamed and easily bruised ego "I knew that Squish" he said and gave him a shove. Squish drew himself up. Just then the captain gave a loud snort, and rolled onto his side away from the door. Squish and Crow quickly forgot their fight and tried to ease the door open so that they could fit through.

Inside the dimly lit cabin Jack was spraweld out on the floor with a half empty bottle of rum, snoring. Roach walked over and helped herself to one or four mouthfuls of rum. "ey give 'at here" Crow said snatching the bottle from her hand with witch she used to give him a bit of sign language. He helped himself and passed it to Squish who finished off the last few swigs from the bottle. "Alright"said Squish rubbing his hands together "Lets find the rest". Roach started towards the high cabbenents but tripped over Jack's hat wich had presumably departed from his head during the drinking session. She put it on. Then she dragged a chair over to the cabanents. By this time Roach was feeling a little bit woozy. She climbed up on the chair and started singing "We pillajge 'an plunnder 'an don' give a hoot" she was already feeling some of the rum rushing to her head. Crow and Squish were much larger however and were able to down enough rum to kill a horse without feeling it. SO naturally they assumed that little snot nosed cabin boy was holding out. "Roach you'd best not be keeping all that rum to yourself, what kind of pirate are ya anyway?" Squish said mencingly. Roach swung around tediously " Pirate? what kind of pirate I am? I'm Jack captain Sparrow"(who just so happened to be passed out a few feet away)she pulled out a bottle of rum from the cabinet "tha's who"she yelled and took a swig. Squish and Crow rushed over and started pulling out the precious, precious rum. From some where behind Roach there was a low groan and a yawn.


End file.
